Ryuchan's Fairy Book
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Various Pairings - A collection of strange humorous ficlets written by a 'roleplayed Ryuichi'. A little weird too. 0_o
1. Yukiman Saves the Day

Ryu-chan's Fairy Book

龍ちゃんのフェリブック

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I know I should be writing programs now but I needed a break na no da! And KumaKuma-chan's so bored! So we came up with a collection of ficlets and pretended to be Ryu-chan writing it fwees! We hope it's good!

Pairing: Changes as the stories change! 0_o

_________________

Fairy Tale # 1: Yukiman Saves the Day

Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, Tatsuha + K x Shuichi

It was a bright day and the skies were blue. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Along the yellow brick road a boy called Shuichi skipped; everyone who liked him knew him as Shu-chan. Shu-chan's a really nice guy, he's really shiny na no da, and I want his autograph too! Noriko wouldn't let me have it though, so I never got it.

Anyway, Shu-chan was on his way to meet K-san, his grandma… I mean, grandpa, with a basket full of colorful chocolate eggs and he wore a happy bunny costume like Kumagorou! This was because his boss' wife… um, mother, Mika-san had asked him to deliver them to K-san, who was sick and trying to kill everyone with his magnum.

Mika-san didn't know what K-san liked, so she got Shu-chan to get him eggs and wrap them up prettily. Chocolate eggs are really good gifts if they're colorful na no da. I got chocolate eggs once too and I liked only the colorful ones. But as Shu-chan skipped along, he couldn't help but to think that his gift was a little boring. He began to have doubts that his grandpa would be really happy to see him without an interesting gift, and would kill him with the magnum instead.

However, Shu-chan also hated doing things halfway without finishing his job, so on he went to K-san's house in the Peppermint Pocky Woods. On his way in the woods, Shu-chan met a smart and good fox called Hiroshi. Since everyone called him Hiro, Shu-chan called him Hiro too.

"Hello, Shu-chan! Where are you going?"

"Oh, hi! Hiro!! I'm going to K-san's place and giving him these eggs!"

"Well, they sure look great," said Hiro. "Don't wander off the path, or bad things will happen to you."

"Okay, I'll try to remember that!" Shu-chan skipped off, waving. "Bye!"

About ten minutes later, Shu-chan met another fox, called Tachi. Tachi was a fox that was jealous of Shu-chan's shininess, but Shu-chan didn't know it.

"Hello, Shu-chan! Where are you going?"

"Oh, hello Aizawa-san! I'm going to K-san's place and giving him these eggs!" Shu-chan smiled politely as usual. Tachi had a gleam in his eyes but again Shu-chan failed to notice it.

"Well, if that's it, then K won't be very pleased," he said. Then, pointing to some flowers somewhere off the road, he added, "Why don't you pick some of those flowers for him? At least he won't kill you when you get there!"

"Hmm, you're right," Shu-chan agreed. "Thanks, Aizawa-san!"

As Shu-chan busied himself picking flowers, and forgetting what Hiro had told him about bad things happening, Tachi went to K-san's house in the woods and disguised his voice as Shu-chan's. He called to K-san.

"K-san! K-san! Open up! It's me, the lovely Shu-chan! I've brought you flowers and colorful eggs to visit you with!"

"Alright! Come on in!"

Tachi opened the door, but just as he peeked in, he was shot in the head by K-san's magnum. Tachi fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead yet. So K-san hid him in the closet with the rest of his blackmail victims and jumped back to bed, waiting for the lovely Shu-chan to visit him.

As expected, Shu-chan walked right in without knocking (as usual) and K-san grinned at him from beneath the covers. "Hello, Shu-chan! What brings you here?"

"Oh, Mika-san got me to get you eggs and flowers… um, actually I thought flowers added to it would be better, after what Aizawa-san said… and… K-san! What a big magnum you have!"

"All the easier to polish, my dear!"

"K-san! What a big smile you have!" Shu-chan got closer and closer.

"Better to charm you with, Shu-chan!"

"K-san! What thick covers you're using!"

"All the better to molest you with, Shu-chan!!" Tatsuha-kun appeared from nowhere, kicking the door open. "Ohh! You look so much like my honey Ryuichi today!"

K-san and Tatsuha-kun dragged Shu-chan to the big fluffy bed and began to molest him like a manager and a fan would. Shu-chan was so scared, because he had read the Remixes with K-san in it (how he made Yuuzi-san do something weird to Hiro), he screamed and blubbered and cried.

Outside, a woodcutting novelist, Yuki-san was walking by. When he heard Shu-chan screaming, he said, "Ch, big baka." This was because Yuki-san acts cold. Yuki-san ran behind a big Pocky tree and disappeared. Before long, the heroic, romantic, kind-hearted Yukiman who was very different from Yuki-san appeared. Like all superheroes, he wore a cape with a 'Y' printed on it, but Yukiman had more style so he didn't wear his undies outside, but rather, inside.

Yukiman then flew towards the house and burst in through the glass window. He kicked both K-san and Tatsuha-kun and scooped Shu-chan up, flying to somewhere safe again. K-san and Tatsuha-kun got up after their initial shock.

"Aniki never lets us have any fun."

Meanwhile Shu-chan was nuzzling against his savior. He was really happy that Yukiman had saved him, but what would Yuki-san say when he found out that Shu-chan liked Yukiman? So, sad as he was, Shu-chan told Yukiman about Yuki-san.

"Yukiman… I already have a boyfriend."

"I know."

"You do? Sugoi!!"

"Do you want to know more about me, Shuichi?" Yukiman asked suddenly. Shu-chan turned red.

"Um… I… Yuki… Yuki won't like this."

"Are you sure he won't?" Yukiman asked. "I only want to let you know a special secret between us." He took of his mask, and in a trice he became Yuki-san! Shu-chan was shocked.

"Yu… Yuki!"

"Hai, Yu-Yuki."

"Hidoii! Making fun of me!"

"Hn. Come here, baka," Yuki-san kissed Shuichi gently on his lips. Yukiman and Yuki-san had merged to become a nice and yet professional man. Together they were Yuki Eiri. When they broke apart, Shu-chan smiled. The sun was already setting.

"I love you, Yuki."

The End!

Notes: Fwees! How was that? Did I do as Ryu-chan would… or… Hmm… do I need improvement? He seems the bubbly sort na no da so I did it this way. ^__^ Anyway, hope this was fine! It's only the end of one chapter!


	2. The Producer and the Pea

Ryu-chan's Fairy Book

龍ちゃんのフェリブック

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I know I should be writing programs now but I needed a break na no da! And KumaKuma-chan's so bored! So we came up with a collection of ficlets and pretended to be Ryu-chan writing it fwees! We hope it's good!

Pairing: Changes as the stories change! 0_o

_________________

Fairy Tale # 2: The Producer and the Pea

Pairing: Sakano x Tohma, Yuki x Shuichi

Once upon a time in Tokyo, there was a great company's president called Seguchi Tohma. Everyone else called him Seguchi-san, but Noriko and I call him Tohma na no da so I guess we'll all call him Tohma in this story.

Now, Tohma the president was a cute and handsome young man and he lived happily with his Queen Mika-san in a large mansion on a hill near Tokyo Bay because it was near the Pelshana and sometimes Tohma couldn't be bothered to drive there when he wanted to watch the live shows. Tohma would just walk there.

Anyway Tohma lived with Mika-san and they had a son called Yuki-san… actually Yuki-san was Mika-san's brother but Tohma and Mika-san saw him as a little boy and always tried to meddle in his affairs. This time, they wanted to make Yuki-san marry a good person, a producer.

He couldn't be just any producer.

He had to be a REAL producer.

Which meant that he had to be able to turn into a tornado, he had to be able to cry enough to flood at least a room, scream 'Sorry Seguchi-san I'll take the responsibility', 'Oh no we're 5 minutes past the release date we're gonna die we're gonna die' and break all mirrors with his voice and nibble his fingernails in general nervousness.

That was hard to find, much less a real producer. But Tohma and Mika-san were adamant about Yuki-san marrying a real producer. The thing was, Yuki-san was such a stubborn guy, and they had to knock some sense into him. Tohma tried it out first.

"My cute little brother-in-law Eiri! I've got a request I'd like to make."

"Hn. Make it snappy," Yuki-san hadn't even bothered to look up from his laptop's screen.

"We want you to marry a producer."

"No."

"Not just any producer, but a REAL producer!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll push Aizawa in front of a car for you."

"No."

"I'll buy you a month's supply of fresh apple pie."

"No."

"Shortcake?"

"No."

"Lemonade?"

"No."

"Dammit I'm getting your sister!" Tohma stomped out of the room in a rather OOC fashion and went straight to Mika-san's room to demand her to take a stand to get their 'son' a real producer as a husband. Now, Mika-san was more driven than Tohma and also less tactful.

"Eiri, you've got to grow up and marry a producer. A real producer. NOW!!"

"No."

"Eiri! What have we done to deserve such a son?" she wailed. Yuki-san rolled his eyes.

"I'm your brother, in case you've forgotten that since, say, forever." Everyone could tell that Mika-san and Yuki-san were related. They were both not very tactful people.

"Whatever. You're still going to marry a real producer."

"Why?"

Mika-san thumped the table hotly. "Because I say so that's why!"

Yuki-san got up. He shut his laptop down, packed it up gently, got a bag and stuffed his clothes in it, as well as his personal stuff, and walked towards the door. Mika-san stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to New York so that you can't find me." Yuki-san strode off, just as angry as his sister was.

Mika-san was upset, but still determined as ever. She wanted her brother to have a good life, after all. Yuki-san knew that. And that's why he loved her, and that's why they knew that he was going to come back. In the meantime, all they had to do was find a prospective husband for him before he returned.

Tohma and Mika-san got an ad published the next day. Before long, all the producers were lining up at their doorstep. Tohma and Mika-san both went through them, but none of them were able to turn into a tornado, cry enough to flood at least a room, scream 'Sorry Seguchi-san I'll take the responsibility', 'Oh no we're 5 minutes past the release date we're gonna die we're gonna die' and break all mirrors with their voice and nibble their fingernails in nervousness.

They were just about to give up when a producer called Sakano-san stepped up towards them hurriedly. He tripped over his own feet and fell down in a flustered heap on the floor in front of the couple.

"Seguchi-san! Mika-san! I'm… *heave* a real producer!"

"Oh, really?" Mika-san asked him testily. "How will you prove it?"

"I don't know I don't know I'm so sorry I'll go right now!!" Sakano-san began to hurry out before he felt a tap on his shoulder by Tohma. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –-"

"Relax," Tohma laughed. "You've just proven a part of the test already! Now for the real test – Sakano-san, would you like to stay with us for the night?"

"I… err… Seguchi-san… really?"

Tohma smiled pleasantly (his evil smile na no da). To Sakano-san, this was pure heaven. "I promise I won't let you down, Seguchi-san! I'm a real producer!"

Just then, Yuki-san came in. It was already late at night, so Yuki-san didn't speak much to his prospective husband. Instead, he wore a silly, big grin and headed right away to his room, slamming the door shut.

"That's Eiri, whom you'll be marrying if you're a real producer," Tohma told the nervous Sakano-san.

"Did I do something wrong that he doesn't like me?" the young man straightened his tie out of habit. "Maybe it's my hair… no it's this stupid tie no it's –"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Tohma laughed. "He's always been like that. And that's why I really like him."

"No kidding, you too?"

"Yes. Anyway, let's take you to your room," Tohma took Sakano-san to his room for the night. Then, in front of him, he put a pea under a stack of mattresses. Sakano-san stared at him, bug eyed.

"S-Seguchi-san!"

"It's okay, relax. Goodnight, Sakano-san. If I find that pea missing in the morning, I'll sack you. Please sleep tight." Smiling sweetly again, Tohma exited the room.

At once Sakano-san frantically dived under the mattresses to find the pea. "I've got to find it I've got to keep it safe for Seguchi-san or I'm not worth NG hiring me as a producer and that won't make me a real producer anymore…"

It went on the whole night.

Mika-san had dark rings round her eyes the next morning.

Tohma smiled prettily but even he had dark rings round so he wore sunglasses.

Yuki-san glared at everybody, bleary-eyed. He had initially wanted to kill Sakano-san with a book aimed at his head, but since the mansion was so big, Yuki-san didn't know where Sakano-san was staying for that night.

Sakano-san came out to the dining room, gasping. "I FOUND IT SEGUCHI-SAN!!"

He produced the pea from his pocket. At that, Tohma beamed. He took the pea from the producer's hands. "Ah, thank you, Sakano-san."

Tohma then threw the pea out of the window, smiling still. "Oopsie. You're fired."

"W…What?"

"You're not a producer anymore now." Tohma got up. He caught hold of Sakano-san and dragged him out towards the exit. The ex-producer began to howl.

"S-SEGUCHI-SAN! I… I…"

"Didn't you hear me? You're not a producer anymore," Tohma repeated his words. He then climbed atop Sakano-san's arms and hurled himself and Sakano-san past and over the threshold. "We're married now. Mika, I've cheated on you. Let's get a divorce but remain partners in looking after Eiri and running NG."

"Okay. I'm calling my lawyer. Now, how about Eiri's husband?"

"I'll marry that guy I met in the park last night while attempting to run away from you to New York so that you couldn't find me and try to run my life," Yuki-san informed them. "You don't have to get involved in this."

"Who's this guy?"

Yuki-san went into his room and returned a few minutes later, pulling a pink haired singer out with him. "This is Shindou Shuichi. He's from Bad Luck, one of your subordinate groups. I screwed him last night and we'd like to get married and live in my new apartment which I had booked only yesterday."

"Ooh… Yuki! Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, baka," Yuki-san patted Shu-chan on his head tenderly.

And therefore, the story ends. Tohma and Mika-san got divorced, with Tohma arranging a marriage ceremony with the new real producer Sakano-san, Yuki marrying Shu-chan and Mika-san planning to re-establish Nittle Grasper. Everyone lived happily ever after.

~*~ おわり ~*~

Notes: Heh, heh! What a weird piece na no da! I don't think it was too Ryu-chan here. I'm sorry! I know I hadn't added in many na no das or comments, but I'll try to next time! Thanks for reading fwees!


	3. The Bunny Prince

Ryu-chan's Fairy Book

龍ちゃんのフェリブック

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I know I should be studying for my exams now but I needed a break na no da! And KumaKuma-chan's so bored! So we came up with a collection of ficlets and pretended to be Ryuu-chan writing it fwees! We hope it's good!

Pairing: Changes as the stories change! 0_o

_________________

Fairy Tale # 2: The Bunny Prince

Pairing: Tatsuha x Ryuichi, Yuki x Shuichi, Tatsuha + Shuichi (slight), K x Hiro (slight)

Once upon a time in an apartment… uh, castle far, far away in Japan, there lived a King called Yuki-san. I know that Japan isn't very far away, but it was when I was in LA. I mean; I tried to float this bottle with a message inside to Tatsuha-kun once na no da, but when I called him that day, he said he never got it! I called a week after that, and he _still _hadn't gotten it! He never got it till today! So I got a sick of asking all the time, and sent it to him by Fed-Ex na no da, but when Uesugi-san found out he tore the message up! Uesugi-san is SOOOO mean!

Where was I na no ka? Yeah! In Japan, Yuki-san lived with his koi… no… Queen… wait that's not it, Shuu-chan's a boy! Okay, his vice-king, Shuu-chan! Actually Shuu-chan's real name is Shindou Shuichi, but Shuu-chan sounds friendlier na no da! Yuki-san liked Shuu-chan plenty because Shuu-chan's shiny! I think I told you about the autograph thing already right? So you know how shiny Shuu-chan is!

Now, Yuki-san had a brother called Tatsuha-kun, who lived with them because Uesugi-san is so mean. If he didn't then I wouldn't get to meet him and live with him in the story, see? …What the… I just gave the ending away na no da! Stupid stupid Ryuu-chan go eat your stupid head! But anyway! Tatsuha-kun lived with Yuki-san and they were happy despite Yuki-san always being grumpy because his deadline was often catching up. Tatsuha-kun liked to go out on dates, as did Yuki-san before he met Shuu-chan. But instead of being happy because he had a lot of girlfriends, Tatsuha-kun was lonely and bored.

One day, Tatsuha-kun was sitting by the castle pool, planning a poolside party na no da, so he can see lots of girls in bikinis and maybe he could get Shuu-chan drunk so he could molest him. Tatsuha-kun was thinking so earnestly that he scrunched up his face like a prune… you really should see it it's so funny! He looks really funny then na no da I think it's adorable! Heh, heh, heh, heh, so anyway his face s… scrunches… haa hahahahaha… it scrunches up and his sunglasses fall off into the deep end of the pool!

"This doesn't look good," Tatsuha-kun muttered as he looked at the water. He could swim, but he couldn't dive in and get those glasses in the deep end because pool water's bad for his hair. What if he drowned? Yuki-san will be very angry and call him baka during his funeral!

"I can help you na no da!"

Tatsuha-kun looked into the pool and saw a pink bunny. It was Kumagorou-chan, the bunny prince! Well, actually, nobody knew who Kumagorou-chan really was, he was just to them a talking pink rabbit, but every bunny in the world saw him as a prince, prince because he didn't have girlfriend yet! Or maybe he also didn't have a boyfriend because Yuki-san didn't have a girlfriend, but he had Shuu-chan, and he was a boyfriend and that also still made Yuki-san a King na no da… this is so confusing!

But anyway, Kumagorou-chan had a scuba-diving suit (like that of Barbie's) and he could dive in to get Tatsuha-kun's glasses! However, Kumagorou-chan would only do that for a price.

"If you want me to get those sunglasses na no da, you have to do something for me," Kumagorou-chan said. Tatsuha thought for a while.

"…Um, molest Shuichi?"

"What?? NO! Not that! Don't be silly, na no da!" Kumagorou-chan somersaulted out of the water to whack Tatsuha-kun on his head. "I just want you to let me into Yuki-san's apar— uh, castle; eat with you and sleep on your bed with you and have you tickle my tummy!"

"That's it?"

"Hai, that's it!"

"…" Tatsuha-kun hesitated for a while. "You _sure_ you don't want me to molest Shuichi?"

"No na no da!" Kumagorou-chan was angry. "I'm going to get your glasses now, Tatsuha-kun! Stay here!"

Kumagorou-chan disappeared into the water. It was crystal clear so Tatsuha-kun could see him diving for it, plucking it up and swimming towards him. Soon, Kumagorou-chan had the sunglasses in his paws. He handed it to the delighted Tatsuha-kun.

"Thanks, Kumagorou-chan!"

"Okay, now will you do as you promised me na no ka?"

"Okay! I'll molest Shuichi this evening!" Tatsuha-kun skipped off towards the castle so quickly that Kumagorou-chan couldn't keep up with him and soon lost sight of him.

"Wait!! Tatsuha-kun!! TATSUHA-KUUUUUN! TATSU—"

"_SHUT UP_!" K-san appeared with a magnum suddenly. "You're disturbing my beauty sleep!"

"You weren't sleeping na no da!"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"I heard you! I heard Hiro-kun too, you little mole with the gimpy legs!"

"What the… HEY! My legs are _not_ gimpy!" K-san retorted. "Where did you learn such naughty words, Kumagorou-chan?"

"From TV… they were airing this show I watched on Christmas over cable."

"I should never have brought you to America…"

"Meow ha! In your face, Winchester!"

"Why you little—"

Kumagorou-chan disappeared underwater with a 'plop', leaving a distraught and obviously dissatisfied K-san behind. You see, K-san didn't like the neighboring Pocky King very much because he was the one who said "Meow ha, in your face *insert name of individual, company or Takatori here*!" and taught Kumagorou-chan to say it.

Meanwhile, silly Tatsuha-kun had forgotten his promise to Kumagorou-chan. He tried to molest Shuu-chan by giving him Tylenol but Yuki-san had accidentally swallowed it instead and was soon fast asleep. Yuki-san didn't snore, but he did grunt out a few words like 'baka', 'come here' and he grinned often in his drug-induced sleep. As Tatsuha-kun didn't like the idea of molesting his big brother and getting eradicated as soon as Yuki-san woke up and discovered his baka-ness, he locked himself in his room and plotted a new molesting scheme.

_Knock knock!_

"Who's there?" Shuu-chan could be heard from the couch in front of the TV.

_Bang, bang!_

"Bang Bang who?" Shuu-chan was puzzled. It wasn't everyday when you had someone called Bang Bang visit you.

"Shuu-chan! Shuu-chan! Open the door! I need to talk to Tatsuha-kun!"

"Hah! No way no way nah uh over the burnt hair of my chimney-chin-chin I will!"

"You sound so silly saying that Shuu-chan! Open the door now na no da! Or I'll ram it down!" the voice outside threatened. Shuu-chan was beginning to get scared because…

"You're supposed to huff and puff and blow it down!"

"KUMAGOROU SUPER GALACTIC DRAMATIC WEIß KREUZ ENDLESS RAIN CD COLLECTION CANNON!"

_Thud!_

_Scrape…_

"Shuu-chan! Open the door, NOW, PLEASE!" the voice was begging this time. Shuu-chan didn't need two brains to guess that whoever it was outside there had collided against the door and ultimately… failed in his try to open the door. Painful too.

"Okay…" Shuu-chan cautiously peeked out as he swung the door open. On the floor, drenched and tired, was a pink bunny. Shuu-chan blinked. Poor bunny na no da! "Hey… are you okay? Why are you looking for Tatsuha-kun?"

"He promised me something na no da…"

"And he didn't keep it? Tatsuha-kun's such a bad man!"

"Hai! Hidoii!"

"Do you want to come in, Kumagorou-chan?" Shuu-chan lifted the bunny into the castle. "You can stay here for dinner if you like. Then Tatsuha-kun will have to do what he promised, see?"

"Mou… is he always that irresponsible na no ka?"

"Not really… Tatsuha-kun's just really lusty over Sakuma-san. He just doesn't want to be bothered with other people after Sakuma-san's strange disappearance… Now that I think about it, it's not lust. He really does like Sakuma-san!"

"Hontou ni?"

Shuu-chan smiled. "Hontou!"

For some weird reason, Kumagorou-chan seemed to calm down. Shuu-chan had their servants, ASK, to help scrub and brush and dry and dress Kumagorou-chan up in the best velvet ribbon. Ma-kun washed him, Ken-kun blew his fur dry and Aizawa-san put his ribbon on. Soon, Kumagorou-chan was reinstated to his noble title Bunny Prince again!

Yuki-san had woken up in time for dinner na no da. It was miraculous how he could almost always do that, even then when Tylenol induced his sleep. Kumagorou-chan seated himself next to Tatsuha-kun, who seemed bored and still plotting to molest Shuu-chan, because Shuu-chan looked a lot like the lost Ryuu-chan.

"Ne, Tatsuha-kun, can you pass me the salt, please?"

"Sure." Tatsuha-kun passed it to him without even looking his way. Kumagorou-chan felt hurt, but he wasn't giving up yet! He sat still until Tatsuha-kun was finished. When the black haired youth was done, Kumagorou-chan followed him to his room. Tatsuha-kun had actually allowed the bunny in without a word, so Kumagorou-chan found his way to Tatsuha-kun's bed.

"I guess I still owe you one, huh?" he half-smirked, looking at the ball of pink fluff lying on one of this pillows.

"Hai, Tatsuha-kun… I heard from Shuu-chan, that you were sad about Ryuu-chan's disappearance. Is that true?" Kumagorou-chan played with his ribbon, rather absently. Tatsuha-kun's already dark eyes darkened slightly more… did I ever mention how pretty Tatsuha-kun's eyes are? I always thought they were like jewels na no da…

"It was almost three years ago when Nittle Grasper disbanded… no big deal. He didn't even know my name."

"Do you like him, Tatsuha-kun?"

"No… it was…" Tatsuha-kun leaned down next to Kumagorou-chan. "It was more of me lusting… loving this god from afar."

Kumagorou-chan looked up into Tatsuha-kun's equally black eyes, and smiled his cute little rabbit smile. Tatsuha-kun reached out to tickle his belly, closing his eyes and reminding himself not to think too much about Ryuu-chan. He didn't know why, but being with Kumagorou-chan seemed very comforting. It was like telling your deepest, darkest secrets to a soft toy, which never judged you for who you were. That was probably why Sakuma Ryuichi loved his Kumagorou-chan so much…

"You know, Tatsuha-kun, dreams can sometimes come true."

The fur he touched was remarkably soft, silky… Tatsuha-kun thought that it also felt a little warm. Shuu-chan had given Kumagorou-chan a great ribbon, he supposed.

"Hmm… yeah, they can, can't they?"

"I have a dream too… and I think you can make it come true."

Tatsuha-kun opened his eyes, expecting to look into a cute, pink round face framed by drooping ears. But instead, it drew him right into twin skies of china blue. And his hand, oh god! His hand! It was rubbing Ryuu-chan's tummy, like a giant Kumagorou-chan!

"Tatsuha-kun, please help me and the other Gravitation fans out there make the Remixes a reality na no da!"

From the other side of town, Sakano-san ran out into the streets, screaming in the pouring rain. Everyone turned to look at him; poor Sakano-san! He had lost something very important to him!

"MY CDs! WHERE ARE MY WEIß KREUZ CDs?? AYA-KUN! DON'T LEAAAAVE ME!!"

"Sakano-san..." Tohma handed a package to the bespectacled man, smiling sheepishly. "Here, I dropped your CDs in a drain this morning... here are the replacements."

And Takatori cried that day.

~*~ おわり ~*~

Note: Heheh! How weird! I thought this was funnier than the second one, but less entertaining than the first. Oh well! I can't be too perfect after all, can I? Oh, and the closing passage doesn't really have anything to do with the story... I just wanted to hurt Takatori's feelings. ^^;


End file.
